Who has won?
by ThisIsMyOnlyEscape
Summary: Ginny lies on a cold hard damp surface waiting for her inevitable ending. But when will it come? When will her rescuer come? Who will die? Who will live? Who has won?


Her limp body was in the corner of the dark and desolate room. Her clothes were damp from the moisture from the ground she laid on. Her once dazzling red hair was now dirty and thrown in front of her face. She was on her stomach and her arms were splayed by her head; her legs were bent at odd angles. Her clothes were tattered and torn.

What little light was in the room was blocked out by a tall slim man standing in front of the doorway. The man walked over to her body, gently taking her hand and rubbing his thumb against the top of hers. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry this happened to you. Please, for the love of God, please forgive me for this." He looked at her face, and chuckled to himself. "You're still beautiful, you always are." He smiled but his features changed to finality. He had made plans with Voldemort, Ginny's life for the life of every other wizard. He didn't want to do it, begged to sacrifice himself. But there was no way out, he had to give her up. He picked Ginny up in his arms and walked over to the doorway, and was quickly met by another man, blonde hair and eyes the color of ice. He was not that much taller than the man in front of him.

"Harry, let me have her." The blonde said.

"No, please, just give me a moment, Draco! You tortured her and in doing so you tortured me. You are lucky I'm cooperating with you and your ruling master." Draco cringed upon hearing this.

"He is _not_ my ruling-master, Harry, Potter." He said between sharp intakes of breath, spitting as he pronounced Potter. Just as he finished Ginny's lifeless body began to move and immediately Harry forgot about Draco. He turned around to the corner of the room and began to talk to her.

"What is it, Ginny? Speak. You're ok. You're gonna be fine." Harry took his hand and carefully moved her hair out of her face, staring intently at her dirty face. He could see her eyes moving underneath her eyelids. Her breathing, he could hear her breathing. It was the most beautiful sound and he could feel his eyes welling up with tears. _No_, he told himself, _stay strong, for Ginny._ "Ginny?", he tried one more time. She attempted in opening her eyes, but shut them immediately. "Ginny, it's ok. It's me, Harry." Ginny tried again, succeeding in opening her eyes. She stared blankly at Harry at first, trying to take in his appearance. Slowly a smile formed on her face, making it shine despite the dirt.

"Ha-Harry?" She whispered. Harry smiled and laughed to himself. She was alive, she was alright. Still in his arms, he squeezed her, placing his face on her stomach. "Harry, please." Ginny cried from pain due to being squeezed.

"S-Sorry, Ginny. I was just so scared, I thought I lost you." Just then Harry remembered: Draco. He spun around to the now empty doorway. Draco had gone, but he didn't care at the moment, all he cared about now was Ginny and her health.

"What happened?" She asked. Harry couldn't respond, he just slowly lowered his head so his mouth could meet hers and kissed her. But the kiss was short-lived when a high-pitched cackle reached their ears.

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. I do hope your last moment together was shared lovingly?" Voldemort said. Harry stared at his ugly horrid features, his red eyes his slits for a nose, he reminded Harry so much of a snake. This vile man was going to kill. Who? Ginny and him. Instinctively he pulled Ginny in closer to him, preventing her from seeing her murderer. He didn't want the last thing she saw to be Voldemort. Harry's eyes turned to Draco standing behind Voldemort with his hand and side rested against the wall of the doorway. He had a crooked smile on, clearly enjoying what he was witnessing.

Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Harry and Ginny. Surprisingly, Draco's smile disappeared and formed into a look of worry.

"My Lord, you aren't going to kill _both_ of them, are you?" Voldemort slowly turned around to face Draco.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy." He tutted, his wand still facing Harry and Ginny. It was a perfect moment to run, push his way through Voldemort and Draco, it would be easy. Just run, out the door, and continue to wherever the passage took him. His feet didn't work. His whole body became stiff and rigid. He looked down at Ginny's face. Her beautiful glimmering eyes looked up at him. They both smiled and she mouthed, I love you. The arguing voices in the background faded as Harry whispered, I love you too. He noticed a tear from his own eye fall down onto Ginny's cheek. He noticed her eyes were moist, too. He bent down to kiss her one last time. She closed her eyes, he closed his, and just as he was about to feel her lips against his he heard the words, "Avada Kedavra."

Harry's knees buckled and his body fell down to the ground, with Ginny on top of him. She whined and pulled herself off of his dead body and crawled to his head. She cupped his face into her hands and showered his face with her tears. "Harry, please. Harry! Harry, don't do this to me! Harry?" She gave up and fell onto his chest, crying. She got up sitting Indian style, and pulled him onto her lap. She was rocking back and forth holding his upper body, crying, I love you Harry.

Voldemort stood in disgust watching Ginny cradle Harry. He hated love, and loved hate. He raised his wand again, eager to end the affectionate sight. Ginny lowered her face to Harry's and kissed his dead cold lips. She held herself to his face, still whispering, I love you.

Draco's mind was racing. Voldemort was going to kill Ginny. He loved her once, in his second year, ten years ago. He saw her write the bloody messages on the walls and he tried to talk to her. They spoke few words. He was feeling sorry for her family; he wanted to help her, to tell her to turn away from Voldemort, from the diary. _Avoid all evil _that was what he wanted to tell her. He wanted to save the innocent girl from a fate he already signed up for. And as he stood there, rooted to the spot, watching her kiss Harry, a man he knew was better than him, braver than him. He was disgusted with Harry and himself. Why couldn't he have easily said no to his father, to Voldemort, to the Dark Side? Harry did it. Draco's heart was swelling with love, a feeling he despised. As much as he wanted Ginny dead so he wouldn't have to watch her or think about her, he wanted her to live. He had seen what Voldemort did to her earlier. He heard _Crucio_ many times; he heard her screams and wails. He couldn't bear for her to die like this.

"Avada-" Voldemort began.

"Expelliarmous!" Draco screamed, faster than Voldemort's elongated killing curse. Voldemort's wand flew from his hands and he immediately turned to face Draco.

"What do you think you are doing, Malfoy?"

"Don't kill her. Don't kill Ginny." He glanced over at Ginny, hoping she would notice his attempt in saving her life. But he saw, all she cared for now was Harry. She still had her arms around his body, she was still crying, she was still saying, I love you. Draco's heart fell. He had lost her. No, he told himself. He never had her. "Take me."

"What?!" Voldemort said, exasperated.

"You heard me. Take me. Kill _me. _Leave Ginny alone. What would it matter to you? You've already killed Harry Potter, the boy who lived. You killed Dumbledore earlier this morning, I saw it, I did. Sirius Black is dead, Lupin is dead. You've killed most of the Order, majority of the wizarding world that is left in Europe! Would killing me instead of Ginny make any difference? Don't do it, kill me. Let her live. Those are my last wishes, let her live." Draco stood up, pushing out his chest, eyes closed, ready to take the curse. He heard Voldemort chuckle.

"As you wish." There was a pause and Draco waited for the inevitable curse. He opened up his eyes- "Avada Kedavra!" –and fell to the ground.

Ginny looked up. She had blocked out all sounds until she heard Avada. She prepared herself for death until she heard Kedavra and realized she was still alive. She heard a thud. She looked up, still holding on to Harry, and saw Draco laying on the ground. His face. She saw his face and quickly turned away. The look on his face was disturbing. She began to cry again, but tears would not come. It was only a dry whimper coming from her mouth. She tried to hug Harry, squeeze him as he did her, but she couldn't. She had lost all will for living, for breathing, for loving. She turned to Voldemort, ready to ask for death. When realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She would not stoop to that level. Suicide, it was. She took all the energy she could muster and held Harry to her chest and whispered I love you, again.

Voldemort watched her, sick to his stomach. Malfoy had been his most loyal follower. He had killed almost as many people as Voldemort, himself. He was truly proud of Malfoy. He almost thought of him as a son. But immediately dismissed the idea once he realized he was beginning to care for him. He would not keep a promise. He would not do anything his followers told him to. He was Voldemort. He pointed his wand at Ginny. "Avada Kedavra" Ginny, who had been holding on to Harry, slumped forward. But the feeling he usually got after killing didn't come this time. Suddenly it seemed as though he had formed a conscience. He stared at Harry, at Malfoy, at Ginny. He had killed three living people in less than twenty minutes. Hell he had killed nearly seven hundred people, not counting muggles, in seven years. What had he become? Suddenly ashamed of himself he pointed his wand at his chest. He could practically hear his heart thumping. "Avada.." the pain was torture. He had killed innocents, children, elders, "Kedavra." And himself.


End file.
